


Reverently

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cuddling, Eating out, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Oral, Oral Sex, Sixty-nine, Trans Female Character, gentle enforcement of boundaries and redirection, mutual oral, trans nicole, use of 'no', very very minor dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: That was the difference, Nicole realized. She’d had sex with a fair number of women before, and she was no stranger to intimacy. But this… Waverly… no one had touched her like this before, or allowed her to touch them the same way, with such openness and trust.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 444





	Reverently

**Author's Note:**

> Smutcation continues! I'm @RaeDMagdon on tumblr and twitter.

“Waves, could you…” Nicole licked her lips, trying to keep her voice from breaking. Arousal and nerves made her head spin in equal measure, and it was extremely hard to form words while all the blood in her body was flowing away from her brain. “Uh. Could you please not…”

Waverly’s hand froze. Her eyes widened, her brow crinkling with worry. “Sorry!” She jerked her fingers back as though they’d been burned, a bright crimson blush spreading across her face. “Did I do something wrong?”

Without the distraction of Waverly’s hand, Nicole found it much easier to talk—easier, yes, but not easy. “It’s fine, I just… can you focus near the top? Sometimes I don’t want, uh—I don’t want my balls touched.”

“Oh,” Waverly murmured, looking a little crestfallen. Nicole felt the sudden urge to smooth the disappointed furrow in her forehead. “Sorry, I didn’t know. When I was with—” Waverly cut herself off, glancing away almost sheepishly. “I didn’t realize. This is all new to me.”

Nicole pushed down her own anxiety and guilt— _shit, did I ruin the moment?_ —and reached out to cup Waverly’s cheek. “Being with a woman? Being with a trans person?”

“All of it,” Waverly confessed. “And I want you. Criminy, Nicole, you’re hotter than hell in July. But I’m nervous I’ll mess up.”

Nicole managed a weak laugh. It looked like she and Waverly were in the same boat after all. “That makes two of us.” She was about to suggest they pause, or maybe just cuddle, but then Waverly surprised her by kissing the inside of her wrist, a small but powerful gesture that made Nicole throb with renewed desire.

“Would it help if it was, you know, mutual?” Waverly asked.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Mutual?”

“You know.” Waverly made a vague gesture that didn’t clear things up at all, but after a moment, Nicole got the gist.

“You mean like a sixty-nine?”

The soft eagerness shining on Waverly’s face gave Nicole fresh hope. “Yeah, if you’d like that. I mean, _I’d_ like it…”

Nicole considered the offer. She liked receiving oral (with some caveats), and she liked giving even more. Picturing Waverly kneeling over her face, slender spine arching, beautiful thighs spread wide, fueled her imagination. She wrapped an arm around Waverly’s waist, drawing her back down toward the mattress and sliding beneath her. “I’d like that. I’d like that _a lot._ Can you mostly suck the head?”

The blush on Waverly’s face crept noticeably down her neck. “Definitely.”

Nicole grinned. “Mind if I’m on bottom? Since I’m taller.”

Waverly smirked. “Darlin’, I don’t mind at all.”

Before Waverly could turn the other way, Nicole drew her in for a slow, tender kiss. It stoked the fire low in her belly, and her breath hitched as Waverly’s tongue brushed her bottom lip. By the time they broke apart, Nicole was more than ready to help Waverly swivel around and settle over her face.

The view was even better than she’d imagined. Waverly had the cutest butt in the world, and it looked even better out of a cheer skirt than in one, which was saying something. Nicole couldn’t resist cupping both cheeks, kneading them lovingly before running her hands down Waverly’s thighs and pulling her into position.

Waverly had the prettiest pussy, too. Soft and wet and pink, shimmering with wetness, one lip just a little lower than the other. Her scent wasn’t all that strong, but Nicole caught a hint of something warm and heavy. _More like heavenly._

Nicole had longed to find out what Waverly tasted like, and with the prize hovering just a few inches away, she simply couldn’t wait. She buried her nose and mouth between Waverly’s pouting lips, dragging her tongue in a flat upward swipe.

“Oh!” Waverly’s hips jerked, but she didn’t pull away. Her legs relaxed around Nicole’s head, and a moment later, Nicole felt the warmth of Waverly’s mouth wrapped around her.

There was no hesitation on Waverly’s part. The suction of her lips was soft, but the swirl of her tongue was firm and purposeful. She knew exactly what she was doing, and seemed hungry to keep doing it. The vibrations of her moans only made Nicole ache more, and she became determined to give Waverly the same kind of ache. 

Doing her best to ignore the heat and pressure between her own legs, Nicole focused entirely on Waverly. She sucked Waverly’s clit until she earned delightful whimpers, but shifted focus before they grew too insistent. It was easy to thrust her tongue past Waverly’s entrance, as soft and wet as it was, and Nicole relished the way Waverly’s soft walls clenched around her, trying to draw her deeper.

_Oh wow. I wonder how tightly she’d squeeze my fingers…_

Suddenly, Nicole realized she didn’t have to wonder. She returned her mouth to Waverly’s clit, teasing it with soft, indirect flicks of her tongue, and put one of her hands to good use, sliding her middle finger inside.

When she drew back to watch, her position allowed her the perfect view. Waverly’s entrance pulsed around her knuckle, coating it with more clear fluid. Unable to resist, she added a second finger, applying pressure to Waverly’s front wall.

That earned a sharp cry of approval. The warmth of Waverly’s mouth receded, and Nicole inhaled sharply through her nose as cold air touched her head. She pulsed, leaking onto herself. She was going to be just as wet as Waverly if they kept going like this.

_No. Don’t come. Get her off first. She deserves it._

Tensing her abdominals to try and regain some control, Nicole returned her mouth to Waverly’s clit and hooked her fingers even harder. Instead of thrusting, she curled, until the tendons in her wrist tingled. She kept waiting for Waverly to give her some kind of sign, verbal or physical, that it was too much, but that signal never came. Waverly rocked back against her hand, grinding against her mouth with increasingly urgent motions.

Nicole was more than content to let Waverly ride her. The only thing she loved more than pleasing other women, especially women she had such strong feelings for, was letting them take their pleasure from her—and despite their earlier nervousness, Waverly was indeed taking pleasure from her, without a hint of hesitation.

For the first time that afternoon, Nicole relaxed, truly convinced that Waverly wanted her. Her fears melted away, and she groaned around Waverly’s clit, circling it with wide sweeps of her tongue and sucking for all she was worth.

The end came sooner than she would’ve liked. She could have gone on tasting and fingering Waverly forever and a day, but after a few more strokes, Waverly went rigid above her, releasing with a sound that could only be described as a _squeal._

“Nicooole!”

Wetness flooded around Nicole’s fingers and down her chin, filling her mouth with warm salt. She lapped it up eagerly, unwilling to let a single slip of come escape. She held her breath until her lungs burned, certain she could subsist on Waverly alone, until the slender body atop hers softened, going limp and sagging forward.

Nicole kept licking until Waverly reached back to clutch her wrist, urging her to stop. Only then did she pull away to inhale, taking greedy gasps of air that weren’t nearly as satisfying as she’d expected. “Wow,” she murmured, absolutely full of awe. “You’re so beautiful when you come.”

“Mm.” Waverly didn’t fully respond to the compliment. Instead, she seemed to gather her strength, returning to work with so much enthusiasm that Nicole wasn’t prepared. Waverly’s mouth took several inches of her at once, and she grunted, digging her nails into Waverly’s thighs by accident.

Waverly’s mouth might have felt heavenly, but the way her tongue moved was positively wicked. She sucked and licked and twirled her tongue with practiced skill, and soon, Nicole was choking out Waverly’s name through gritted teeth, bucking as she spilled into her lover’s mouth.

Waverly didn’t stop until Nicole had emptied everything she had. “P-please,” Nicole stammered, tapping Waverly’s flank. “No more. Too sensitive…”

With a whimper that sounded like reluctance, Waverly let her go. “Good?” she asked, with obvious hope.

 _“Ah-mazing,”_ Nicole told her.

They both laughed as Waverly turned around, climbing up the bed so they could spoon. Nicole automatically took the big spoon position, because she wanted to enjoy the sensation of running her hands over Waverly’s soft belly.“Damn, you’re beautiful,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s wheat-colored hair, still beautifully mussed from what they’d been doing.

“So are you. I mean. Your body is…” Waverly gave another breathless chuckle. “And the way you touch me is…” Her voice trailed off, as if she wasn’t sure whether she should continue.

Nicole stopped stroking Waverly’s stomach. “How do I touch you?”

Waverly turned to look over her shoulder, and her smile melted Nicole’s heart all over again. “Reverently.”

_Reverently._

That was the difference, Nicole realized. She’d had sex with a fair number of women before, and she was no stranger to intimacy. But this… Waverly… no one had touched her like this before, or allowed her to touch them the same way, with such openness and trust.

“Love you,” Nicole said. Sometimes, it didn’t feel like those two little words could express everything she felt in her heart, but they would have to do.

Waverly sighed happily, snuggling further back into Nicole’s pelvis. “Love you, too, baby.”


End file.
